


A Wonderful Present

by DeerWorks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Dany loves making Jon do shit, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Mystery, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerWorks/pseuds/DeerWorks
Summary: Jon wakes up on Christmas morning to a note instead of Dany. (Don't get scared the note's not a goodbye note of some shit)





	A Wonderful Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short story for school so it's not the longest but here it is.

Waking up to an empty bed was nothing new. Dany, his wife was an early riser and tended to get up before him so when Jon reached over and found nothing he normally thought nothing of it. But today there was a piece of paper in the spot where she was supposed to be. He grabbed it sleepily and read it through squinted eyes attempting to adjust to the light.

As the blurriness slowly faded he was able to make out the words scrawled on the paper in her writing.  _ Head to the kitchen. _ At first he was confused but realization hit him when he rose from his bed and looked out the window. Snow was falling down hard and coating the ground in full white,  _ he had a lot of shoveling to do.  _ He sighed just thinking about it but was happy knowing that it was Christmas and Dany had planned some sort of present judging by the fact he woke up with a note.

Maybe it was a snowblower to make everything all the more easier when she inevitably kicked him out of the house to shovel and watched with a teasing grin from the window as she sipped on hot cocoa. He quickly threw on some clothes and descended the stairs of their home, passing by pictures hung on the walls of the memories that they’d made.

When he turned the corner and made his way into the small kitchen there was another note placed by the stove. He opened it and it simply said.  _ Make me breakfast. Eggs and fish, then make your way to the bathroom. _

Jon turned his head upwards and sighed but obeyed her anyways, normally he’d make her breakfast anyways but being told to made it slightly harder. Another thing that confused him was eggs and fish. She never ate that why now? 

It didn’t really matter as long as there was some sort of prize at the end of this long winding road she seemed to be sending him on. 

Before he made his way up the stairs he looked into the living room under the Christmas tree and spotted something that made him bow his head down in what would seem to someone as mourning. Which was mourning for his back which would most definitely be sore by the end of the day. And he wasn’t even thirty!

The “present” was wrapped but he could see make out easily what it was. A new shovel. Apparently Dany still didn’t want to get him that snowblower and make his life easier. But even though it was annoying he could never stay mad at her for too long.

His painful thoughts on the shovel almost made him forget that he was currently dealing with a little mystery at the moment. From the bottom of the stairs he could see the dark oak door that would lead him into their bathroom. He slowly made his way up the stairs, still tired from the previous nights activities. He opened the door and made his way to the sink where he saw a ribbon wrapped around something small. A stick?

Once he reached the sink he made to grab it but immediately retracted his hand at seeing what it was. A pregnancy test. And it was positive. 

This didn’t upset him in the slightest but he was rather surprised. Him and Dany hadn’t exactly been trying for a child. He sat there for a few moments still attempting to process the prospect of him becoming a father. 

A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see his wife standing behind him. She somehow seemed all the more beautiful now that she carried their child. He was actually going to be a dad. The concept still seemed so foreign to him but absolutely not unwelcome.

He immediately ran to her and kissed her, then sat there as they both still absorbing the information, even though one of them had known longer than the other.

“So,” Dany started. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah,” he said pulling back a little to look at her face a bit more clearly. “Don’t I seem happy?” he joked.

“Yes, yes you do,” she giggled. “I just felt I had to ask.”

Jon’s gaze shifted back towards the pregnancy test and then back towards Dany, his eyes eying her belly. There was no visible swell through her shirt but when he placed his hand upon it he felt the slightest increase in size.  _ There’s actually someone in there. _ He thought.

“So what do you think?” she asked.

“I think,” he said as he surprised her with another kiss. “That this is the best present you’ve ever given me.”

“Yes, it’s to make up for your shit one downstairs.”

“Ugh,” Jon groaned. “That fucking shovel.”

“Yes, that fucking shovel.” Dany laughed.

“I am going to smash that thing to bits.”

Dany gasped exaggeratingly and lightly slapped him on the chest. “Don’t you dare.”

He smiled to her and they both turned to make their way down the stairs and as he looked at the photos that adorned the wall, he couldn’t wait to add some new ones. He thought it impossible but somehow his home felt all the more full.

  
  



End file.
